Phoenix Rising 6 - The Toad and the Bumblebee
by lynnwiley
Summary: Follows "Forcing Change" - Due to an agreement reached between Hera's school and Minister Longbottom, the eleven-year-old will begin attending classes at Hogwarts. Not only will she have to contend with being close to Albus Dumbledore, she'll have to overcome some more frightening obstacles as well. female!Harry creature!Harry
1. Red Letter Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the worlds of Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Chapter Note:** Luna Lovegood was introduced to the story line through the one-shot called "A New Friend," which can be found inside "Phoenix Rising – Extras." You won't be missing anything if you haven't read it… just know that she's a magical creature as well and Hera's best friend since they were ten (I've chosen to age the blonde up a year).

**Phoenix Rising 6 – The Toad and the Bumblebee**

**Chapter 1 – Red Letter Day**

Hera Cullen was so excited. She was sitting at the head of the dining room table with a "My Little Pony" party hat on her head and a flaming birthday cake shaped like Rainbow Dash before her. Rainbow Dash was the girl's favorite one of all the colorful little toys and she was super thrilled when her mom brought the cake out. Her family and Luna stood around her, also donning hats and were singing "Happy Birthday," causing the phoenix to blush in embarrassment.

She halfheartedly glared at Emmett as he substituted the regular words of the birthday song with something a little ruder… she certainly did NOT look and smell like a monkey! The now eleven-year-old took a deep breath and blew out her candles, wings quivering with joy when she managed to get all of them with the same breath. Everyone cheered for her as Alice took pictures.

"Ack," she exclaimed as Emmett picked her up. "Emmett… put me down! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

The vampire chuckled before obeying his sister's orders. "I know… you're a grown woman of eleven now. But no matter how old you get, Hera, you'll always be a munchkin to me." He punctuated the statement by ruffling her hair.

The phoenix growled and tried to straighten the mess he'd made of her locks. Turning to Luna she said in a mock whisper, "Brothers aren't all they're cracked up to be."

The blonde haltija giggled and straightened her best friend's hat, which had gone askew from Emmett's actions. "I'll take your word for it since mummy and daddy simply refuse to give me one."

Emmett harrumphed. "I don't see why I should stand here and be insulted. I'm the best brother any girl could ask for, right Alice?"

The small vampire raised an eyebrow before returning to her task of cutting the cake for the two girls. When Emmett realized she wasn't going to answer him, he turned to the little phoenix. "What have I ever done to warrant this reaction?!"

Hera giggled before counting reasons on her fingers. "You put purple hair dye into my shampoo."

"You love the color purple… I was being nice."

"You tied Jasper's shoelaces together and made him fall down the stairs."

"He's a vampire… it didn't hurt him." Emmett crossed his arms and pouted. "He should have noticed me doing it anyway."

"You took the spark plugs out of yours and Rosalie's cars and hid them so she wouldn't take you shopping with her last week."

Rosalie nearly dropped the platter she was carrying when she spun around to face her husband. "That was YOU?!"

Eyes widening in sudden terror, Emmett backed up a few paces. "It's not… I didn't… I mean you were going to…." He glared at the little girl. "You promised not to say anything!"

Green eyes narrowed. "Three words… purple hair dye."

The sudden movement of Rosalie vaulting over the table had Emmett shrieking and disappearing outside, his wife right behind him. The rest of the family plus Luna were laughing uproariously inside.

Edward, beamed at his mate. "Come here you little stool pigeon!" He pulled her into a huge hug and kissed the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, Sunshine."

"Thanks Eddie!"

The vampire was about to exact retribution for the hated nickname, but was interrupted when a large owl swooped into the room with a red letter. It landed on the back of a chair and held it's leg out to Hera. Edward stopped her from grabbing it, worried that the gray bird could be delivering something dangerous like a portkey or curse, but then another owl flew through the window with a similar letter for Luna.

"It's okay, Edward," Hera said. "There's no magic residue on them." She relieved the bird of the envelope as Luna did the same and read the return address. Her stomach clenched in dread, which caused Jasper to approach her. She shook her head at her brother. "It's okay, Jasper. It's just our letters from Hogwarts."

Professor Fredrickson had come by a month before to let her family know that due to all the changes Frank Longbottom had made under his "Equal Rights for Magical Beings Act", he had approached Ardaigh Institute with a proposition. The minster offered to build another school onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which would strictly house magical creatures, and would be run by the Irish school however they saw fit. The students would be sharing meals and some classes with the magical humans. Though Minister Longbottom assured the Ardaigh headmaster that the students would fall under his purview, they would also become a part of his new vision for Hogwarts.

The beloved Deputy Headmaster, Professor Fredrickson, was then given the task of combing through the rosters and choosing students he thought would be most accepting of the change. When the leprechaun had asked the Cullens to allow Hera to take part in the program Edward refused. He angrily stated that there was no way he would ever allow his mate anywhere near Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately for him, Hera felt it was her duty to go since it was **her** demands that got the proverbial ball rolling to begin with. Carlisle and Esme had reluctantly backed her up at the time and her name was added to the list.

Even though she still believed her decision to attend Hogwarts to be the correct one, she couldn't help but feel terrified with the prospect of actually going there. For one thing, Hogwarts was a boarding school and she would only be allowed to flash home on the weekends once there. That was as far as the Board of Governors was willing to bend in regards to the new influx of students. They claimed that to do more would be grossly unfair to those who were incapable of commuting in such a manner and Ardaigh had chosen to back down. She was lucky she was getting the weekends with her family.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulders and said determinedly. "It's okay, Sunshine. I promise you that Albus Dumbledore won't lay one finger on you, okay?"

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Hera asked, "What did you do?"

The vampire blinked and tried to look innocent, but the phoenix wasn't buying it. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hera. Why do you think I did something?"

"Because just last week you were still fighting this and now all of a sudden you're **sure** that everything's going to be okay." Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh Edward… please tell me you didn't get a job there just to keep an eye on me!" Hera's face grew red in a mixture of anger and mortification. "I swear to you here and now, Edward Anthony Mason, that I'd better not see you in my school or I'll attach you to the roof with a permanent sticking charm for the entire year! You'll still be cleaning the bird poop out of your hair at the turn of the century!"

Emmett, who had just come back inside with Rosalie in time to hear his little sister's declaration, let out a booming laugh. Edward had briefly frozen in horror at the thought of Hera following through with her threat before putting his hands up in supplication. "Hey… calm down, would you? I swear on my car that I didn't get a job with your school and I won't be showing up there unless you want me there, okay?"

"You swear on your Vanquish?" The last thing Hera needed was an overprotective mate shadowing her in the hallways, threatening to beat up anyone who crossed her path. She shuddered in horror at the thought.

Edward glared at the eleven-year-old. She knew him well enough to know that if he swore on his precious Aston Martin Vanquish then she could trust him to keep his pledge. "Yes, you crazy phoenix!" He placed his right hand over his silent heart and raised his left hand. "I, Edward Anthony Mason, do solemnly swear that I will not set foot upon the grounds of Hera Jasmine Cullen's school without her prior knowledge and permission except in the event of an emergency. Should I break this pledge I will happily forfeit my ownership of my custom made and super rare Aston Martin Vanquish to Hera Jasmine Cullen, who will not be driving it in the miniscule chance that I do break my vow until she's legally licensed to do so… satisfied?"

Hera still eyed him in distrust. "I don't know… maybe we should find a Notor Republic."

Everyone burst out laughing both at Hera's mispronunciation of Notary Public, and Edward's aghast expression when she suggested the possible need for one.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had just conducted an interview for the recently vacated position of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thanks to the irritating Minister Longbottom, he was left to fill a great many spots where the previous teachers were found lacking. Binns had been the first to go, followed quickly by Trelawney and Burbage. What's worse was the fact that not only did he have to contend with filling those positions, now he had brand new classes that needed professors as well.

Dumbledore internally scoffed. Hogwarts had done just fine until now without a class to help muggleborn students integrate into the wizarding world!

"Well my dear," he exclaimed as he beamed up at his newest teacher. "I can see that you certainly have the qualifications to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I can see no reason why you wouldn't make a wonderful addition to our staff."

The aged headmaster reached out and shook the hand of the witch dressed head to toe in a garish shade of pink. "Welcome aboard, Madam Umbridge!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

I wanted to get this posted yesterday because it was my birthday too and I've always wanted a My Little Pony cake, but my fingers refused to cooperate, LOL!


	2. Moving On

**Author Notes: ** In response to guest reviewer Rose, who asked me questions on the last chapter of "Forcing Change." I had intended to post the answers to your questions on chapter one, but I forgot. Bella will not be important to the Cullens when they get to Forks. She will be there but won't be well liked. And yes, Edward and Hera will start to become romantically involved when she's sixteen, but they won't have sex until after marriage. Thank you, and sorry for the late response ;)

**Also:** Counting this chapter, I have officially archived 103,408 words since the 9th of May! I don't know about you guys, but I'm impressed.

**Chapter 2 – Moving On**

Headmaster Vance Durham of the Ardaigh Institute of Magic had just received the list of students willing to be a part of Frank Longbottom's vision of a new and improved Hogwarts. His deputy and closest friend had simply laid the report on his desk and left without saying a word. The satyr understood what was bothering Seamus about this entire situation, as he too was deeply worried. His tail twitched in anxiety as he wandered over to the huge bay window overlooking the empty campus below. Vance leaned his head against the wooden frame and thought back to the meeting he'd had with the UK's Minister for Magic.

~Flashback~

"_I'd like to thank you for meeting with me, Headmaster Durham," the minister genially shook the satyr's hand before taking a seat in front of the massive desk._

_Vance smiled and ran his fingers through the large mass of chestnut-colored curls on top of his head. "Vance, please. And it's my pleasure, Minister. I've been hearing about some wonderful things that you've been able to accomplish, amidst the growing evil, no less." His chair creaked as he leaned forward. "Is it true you've eradicated the vampire and werewolf detainment compounds?"_

_Frank scowled at the mention of the dreaded facilities. "Absolutely, Vance. Not only did I have those despicable areas torn down completely, but I instated a program to help those who've been institutionalized reintegrate themselves into society." He shook his head. "Of course I can't do anything about the branding, but I have spell crafters looking into the issue."_

"_I see. Tell me about this idea you have, Minister Longbottom. You want Ardaigh to send some students to Hogwarts?" Vance poured a cup of tea for himself and his guest, who accepted his with a polite nod._

"_Please call me Frank, and not quite. What I'm proposing is that we add a building to the grounds of Hogwarts, which would serve as both housing and classrooms for your students. Some of these classes would be open to both schools' children, just as some of Hogwarts' curriculum would be shared between the two… History of Magic and Potions, to name a few." He took a sip of his tea and awaited a response._

_The satyr shook his head. "I'm sorry, Frank, but I don't think I can get behind any idea that may put this school's children in jeopardy." Vance stood and began pacing, his long tail constantly flicking with agitation. "I know that you've been making many great changes to bridge the gap between humans and non-humans, but you're asking me to hand over students that this institute has sworn to protect!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I applaud what you're doing, but I simply cannot allow these children to be placed in an unknown situation and under the rule of a shady headmaster."_

_Frank set down his cup and saucer on the desk. "No, you're misunderstanding me. At no point will Ardaigh's students be beyond your control."_

"_But you said earlier that my students will be joining Hogwarts… your new vision of Hogwarts."_

_The minister nodded. "Yes, but that's only on paper. Every student who takes part in this program will get an acceptance letter to join Hogwarts. However, Headmaster Dumbledore will __**never**__ be in control of any non-human students. Anything having to do with discipline or resolving conflict of your students will fall to you, or whomever you put in charge of the new building."_

_The satyr retook his seat. "So even though they'll be listed as attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they'll really still be Ardaigh students. Once they graduate, even if this idea is a huge success, their academic resumes will show them as having graduated from Ardaigh?"_

"_Exactly, though I'm planning to change the name to 'Hogwarts School of Magic.' And if this does turn out to be a successful endeavor, I'm hoping that future non-human students will have two really good options when it comes to choosing a magical school."_

_Vance leaned back in his chair and thought about the proposal. "I can't give you an answer now. This is something I would have to bring up with our own Board of Governors. We would have to iron out a lot of details before I would be comfortable with doing this." He sighed and cast his gaze out the window. "Even with some of our own faculty there on location with the students I'm not sure that this situation would be safe."_

_Frank sighed and nodded his head. "I know. I'm essentially asking you to send some of your cherished students out to be guinea pigs and it's very frightening. But please understand that something like this has to happen in order for the next generation to fully accept living and working with magical non-humans. Someone will have to go first, and this is the best idea I could come up with that will offer those who __**do**__ go first as much safety and support as is possible."_

_After a moment of meeting Frank Longbottom's gaze, the satyr nodded his head. "I'll propose it to the board and give you an answer as soon as possible." They both stood and shook hands. "But know this," Vance added, "no matter what the final decision is, no student will be forced to take part in this program. I must insist that both the children and their families know exactly what they may be getting into should they decide to participate."_

_The minister smiled and nodded. "Of course! That has been my intention all along, I assure you."_

_With that the meeting was concluded._

~End Flashback~

Even though the headmaster had half expected no one to sign up to be a part of this revolutionary undertaking, it seems he had underestimated just how far the non-humans were willing to risk to gain equality. Vance just wished he knew how this was going to end. He felt like he was sending the students he'd vowed to protect with his life to the front lines of a warzone.

The fact that these students had the permission of their families to be a part of this did little to ease his mind.

* * *

"Family meeting," Carlisle called loudly enough that Hera would be able to hear him from where she was playing a game on Emmett's computer. It wasn't long before he was sitting at the head of the table and staring into the smiling faces of his beloved family. "I called you here because this morning your mother and I were talking and we came to a decision that will affect all of us."

Edward's eyes widened in excitement as he, no doubt, pulled the information from Carlisle's mind. "Whoa."

The vampire patriarch sent a playful glare at his impatient son before sating the others' curiosity. "We've decided that with Hera attending school at Hogwarts this year, we didn't want to be an ocean away from her. I know that magical travel makes the distance somewhat moot, but we would still feel better being at least on the same continent."

Hera eyed her dad warily. "You promise you guys won't be setting up some kind of patrol around the grounds… I would really like to make some new friends at this school, dad."

Esme laughed and pulled her daughter into a loving hug. "Of course not, sweetie. We'll save the embarrassment for family days, if they have them."

Everyone laughed as Hera blushed. "So where would we be living? Uncle Nick's and Aunt Nelle's island?"

Carlisle nodded. "That's exactly where we were thinking, princess. Foulclaw assures me that the wards will keep us very safe while we're there, and it's already connected to the floo system." He smiled and met everyone's gaze. "So, that's the plan. Does anyone have any questions or comments to offer?"

Edward glanced at Hera. "What about Hera's non-magical education?"

Esme smiled. "We've already looked into it, Edward dear. There's a non-magical town close-by that will accept her into the school system. And since the UK allows parents to homeschool their children we can take care of that without any major complications."

"What about our electronics and things," asked Jasper. "If she's getting homeschooled, Hera's going to need access to a computer."

"They work on the island, Jasper," answered the phoenix. "I had a stereo in my room there… well I guess it's still there. And Uncle Nick had a television and DVD player in the den where he liked to watch movies."

"Hera's right," said Carlisle. "Nicolas explained it to me one time that electronics only tend to short out where there are extraordinarily high concentrations of magic… such as the all-magical schools and villages. Anything else?"

Emmett laughed. "Only thing I can think of is to say yay for no high school this year!" His feelings of relief were obviously shared by the other eternal teenagers as they went back to whatever they were doing before he'd called the meeting.

* * *

Deloris Umbridge was cooing at one of her beloved cats when she heard the whooshing sound of someone flooing into her home. Knowing that the only people who would dare interrupt her at home were the Dark Lord's followers, she rose to greet the newcomer. Lucius Malfoy was standing in her den, sneering at her collection of knickknacks and looking anything but comfortable.

"Lucius," she said with a simpering voice, "what brings you to my humble abode?"

Sighing, the austere wizard nodded in greeting. "Deloris. I am here on our lord's orders to ascertain whether or not you fulfilled your obligations."

The witch giggled, thoroughly enjoying her guest's awkward demeanor. "Of course, Lucius. Dumbledore was greatly impressed with my resume, as anyone would be considering the ministerial position I held." She ran her fingers along the bottom of one of her favorite kitten plates before facing the blonde once more. "Something simply must be done about Longbottom's disgusting stance on giving common beasts the same rights as those of our pedigree."

Raising an eyebrow, the Malfoy lord said, "I fully agree. What's next… allowing non-magical animals the same freedoms we enjoy?" He nodded to the witch once more. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll return to our lord and let him know he can now expect to have two spies inside Hogwarts. And don't forget…."

Sighing in unconcealed irritation, Umbridge interrupted the dignified wizard. "Yes, Lucius… I know my orders. Don't allow Snape find out to whom I report. Our lord doesn't fully trust him."

Once the blonde sneered and whirled away in a flash of green Deloris stared at her beloved set of decorative plates without really seeing them. How she despised half breeds and mudbloods. She wasn't looking forward to being forced to endure their presence, but anything Deloris could do to undermine Frank Longbottom's efforts would be worth the indignity.

Leaving the ministry had been a difficult decision to be sure, but Lord Voldemort had given her the opportunity to help his cause of ridding their world of undesirables for good. He had promised her an even higher-ranking position once he gained control of the wizarding world.

Of course the fact that she would get to put a few half breeds in their place while serving him was a bonus, in her mind.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	3. Hogwarts School of Magic

**Author Notes:** If anyone is looking for the short Jasper/Edward/Harry story I wrote, it was pulled by the admins… not that I'm surprised, LOL. Check out my profile if you're interested in reading it… I decided to archive it at AO3 and have posted the link there. Also note that it was written as a contribution to BePeachy's "Christmas in July" challenge, so check out her beautiful stories and leave her a review. You can find the link to her profile in my list of favorite authors if you don't feel like typing it.

**Chapter 3 – Hogwarts School of Magic**

With the flick of a wrist, Hera had one of the moving boxes in her room on the island unpacking itself. They had waited until the week before she was to leave for school before completing the move. Esme and Carlisle had come over a few weeks earlier to get the house ready and enroll Hera into the local school system, but Hera chose not to go with them. She thought it would be fun to be away from the parents at first, but the phoenix had forgotten how much more restrictive her mate and Rosalie were. She probably would have gotten away with a lot more staying with her mom and dad.

Edward stood in the doorway and watched as his mate's vast cd collection danced itself into place on the magically dusted rack beside the stereo. Even though he had seen her perform a lot of neat tricks over the years, the vampire was always amazed to see more.

"This is like watching Walt Disney's 'Fantasia' all over again," he said as he entered the large room. Edward smiled and ran his hand over the Holly Hobbie comforter Hera had requested for Christmas six years ago. He and Alice had put a lot of miles on his car that year searching for the elusive bedroom set, only to get home with their prize and discover that Jasper had already bought one. Hera was thrilled to receive two, stating she would take one to "Unca Nick and Auntie Nelle's house."

Hera giggled and bounced onto the bed beside him. "Well, to make it really the same there has to be a mouse dressed up in wizard clothes… are you volunteering," she asked with her hands poised to do magic.

Edward smirked and used his vampire speed to restrain her hands. "I don't think so, Sunshine. Nice try though."

"I dunno, Edward… I think you'd look cute with mouse ears." As soon as she finished her sentence, Hera flashed away to the other side of the room and the vampire felt an ominous tingle on either side of his head.

"Hera!" His hands immediately flew up to where his ears were only to notice that his evil little mate had made them grow and reform into Mickey Mouse ears. "Put them back now, young lady!" Though he tried to sound stern, Hera was too busy laughing to be properly intimidated.

Soon enough the entire household was piled in Hera's room laughing at Edward. He caught his mate's thoughts, wondering if she should give him a tail and decided to disappear for a while.

The sound of his family laughing at his expense followed him outside.

* * *

"This is so amazing," Hera exclaimed as she and her family walked down the middle of Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. They had visited the area before, of course, but not since Minister Longbottom had made so many changes. She smiled and waved as a tiny family of pixies zoomed past her head. "Hey… there goes Axil! He's in a few of my classes and is really nice."

Emmett squinted at the rapidly disappearing beings. "How can you tell them apart?"

The phoenix shrugged. "I recognized the mole on his right cheek."

She was oblivious to the astonished looks the vampires gave her as she saw someone else she knew from Ardaigh. "Oh my goodness! Keera!" Hera bounced up and down before flashing over to the young minotaur girl standing in front of the bookstore with what appeared to be her father. She jerked her head up as soon as her name was called and was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Hera.

"Hera," Keera greeted the phoenix warmly with a thick Spanish accent. "I'm so happy you're going to be a part of the program too! Papá, I'd like you to meet my friend Hera."

After a hearty round of introductions, the two families broke apart and continued shopping. The eleven-year-old glanced at Edward, who had been abnormally quiet since they'd arrived at the magical shopping district. He glared at her before focusing his gaze on a display of inkwells in the writing supplies store.

"Oh come on, Edward… you got your normal ears back, didn't you?" She tugged on his hand, causing him to level an irritated gaze on her.

"Yes, Hera," he replied icily, "but not before you forced me to endure having my photo taken by Emmett."

Hera snickered before hiding all sign of her humor… an impossible task when conversing with someone who can read your thoughts. She playfully growled at her mate. "Well it's not like you don't have a few embarrassing photos of me hidden away. What about the one you have of me streaking across the front yard?"

The bronze-haired vampire scoffed. "You were three… every family has naked baby pictures to use as a source of blackmail in the future." He grinned suddenly. "I much prefer the one I have of you when you got chicken pox." He danced out of her reach as she tried to smack him. "Did you know that calamine lotion really brings out your eyes?"

The other patrons of Scribbulus Writing Instruments looked up in alarm as an angry little phoenix chased a laughing vampire outside the shop.

* * *

"Well there it is," Rosalie said as the bright red train came into view. Each of them glared at it as if it were an evil monster about to devour one of their own.

Hera nodded and held tighter to her mother's hand. She had tried to be brave ever since making the decision to attend school on the campus of Hogwarts, but everything was starting to hit her. The little girl wanted to cry and scream… anything that would save her from being separated from her family.

Edward smiled at Esme before pulling the child away and crouching down to her level. "Hey… look at me, Sunshine." He pulled her chin up and gently tugged her bottom lip from between her teeth with a thumb before she could do any damage to it. She always chewed on her lip when she was nervous. "It's going to be okay, I promise," he reassured her. "Have I ever let anything bad happen to you since I found you eight years ago?"

The little girl shook her head, but looked far from comforted.

Edward smiled and lightly cuffed her chin. "You're going to see us every Friday after classes and won't have to go back until Monday before classes. That makes only four puny nights you'll be in your dorms… and who's going to be your roommate there?"

Hera gave her first smile since setting eyes on the steam engine. "Luna."

The vampire chuckled at his mate. "That's right… so those four puny little nights are going to be more like a slumber party than anything. And if anyone bothers you, all you have to do is flash to one of your teachers, right?"

The phoenix took a deep breath. "Yeah. The humans are going to be mean, aren't they?"

The telepathic vampire placed a calming hand on his mate's shoulder. "Some of them will be, but I'm sure you're going to make some really nice friends among them as well. You already have Neville on your side."

Suddenly the train whistled, causing Hera to jump. As the dwindling crowd of magical students began climbing onboard the magical vessel, Hera let out a sob and threw herself in Edward's arms. "I love you."

Edward smiled sadly and clutched his soul mate, wishing he could endure the pain of growing up once more just to spare her the trauma. "I love you too, Sunshine." He kissed her forehead and watched as she said goodbye to the rest of the family before boarding the train. He had no doubts that if vampires had been able to cry, they'd all be sobbing as they and Hera waved at each other through the compartment window as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

It had taken every ounce of strength he had to not run along beside it as it carried his mate off into an uncertain future.

* * *

Hera glared at an older human boy as he shoved his way past her, completely uncaring that he had nearly knocked her down. If this is what the next few years would be like she was going to seriously hex some humans in the future. She vanished her wings, not to make herself appear human, but to save them from breaking while the other students pushed through to get to a compartment. A tiny tug in her hair made her look up to see Axil waving.

The tiny pixie male landed on her shoulder close to her ear so that his voice didn't get lost in the crowd. "Hey Hera! Luna and Sparks saved us a compartment… three doors on the right."

"Thanks Axe!" The phoenix followed her friend's instructions and was soon embraced by her best friend. "Luna! I'm so glad we're roomies!" She pulled out of the hug and happily greeted Sparks. He was a jinn in their year who was naturally adept at wielding fire. Though that could be because when he took his natural form he looked like a living flame. No one knew what his real name was because it was too hard to pronounce, but he had happily taken on 'Sparks' as a nickname when he came to Ardaigh.

The phoenix turned to the window once the final whistle sounded. It took her a second to locate the group of vampires waving at her, but she frantically waved back after spotting them. On either side of her were Luna and Sparks giving a last farewell to their own families. She had no idea where Axil flew off to, but Hera had no doubts that he was doing the same. None of the students participating in this program were without fear. Each of them were fully aware of the depths of bigotry they were soon to encounter, but at least they knew they could depend on the support of each other to see them through.

They were all in this together, after all.

* * *

Once they arrived at the school, Hera couldn't help but notice there had been no real mingling between the humans and non-humans. Halfway through the trip Neville had shown up to hug her and wish them well, but even he eventually left to seek some other friends. There was an interesting meeting between them and a set of redheaded twins who introduced themselves as Gred and Forge Weasley, "The most infamous pranksters since the Marauders," whoever they were. Then the happy-go-lucky boys zoomed out to find someone named Lee Jordan who was rumored to have snuck a tarantula onboard.

Hera couldn't wait to get to know that duo a little better.

The entire group of new students followed an amiable half-giant who called himself Hagrid to a series of magically-powered rowboats and found a seat. Axil chose to perch himself in Luna's blonde hair so as not to become accidently squished by one of his friends. Sparks teased the rest of them by threatening to set their craft on fire… a useless threat since he was the only one in their boat that couldn't fly, but Mr. Hagrid chastised him anyway.

They met up with Keera after the boats landed near the castle. Hera was greatly impressed with her first glance of Hogwarts. She assumed the large new-looking grey stone building near the lake was where the Ardaigh students would be located for the most part. There were many students who couldn't survive out of water, so the close proximity to the large lake would fit their needs perfectly.

Once the crowd of chatty students reached the weathered doors, they were met by both an older severe-looking witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall as well as their own beloved Deputy Headmaster, Professor Fredrickson. Wings fluttered and tails twitched when the Ardaigh students caught sight of someone familiar in these new and frightening surroundings. Luna and Hera exchanged an excited glance before turning their attention to the two before them.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Professor McGonagall said in a no-nonsense tone of voice, "If you will all follow me in two straight lines. I would like to see Ardaigh students on the right and Hogwarts students on the left. Professor Fredrickson will lead the Ardaigh students to their seats inside the Great Hall while the rest of you will wait to be sorted.

An obnoxious-sounding voice Hera remembered as belonging to that Malfoy kid she had injured a few years ago, echoed off the walls of the entryway in which they were gathered. "And why can't the animals be sorted too? Is it because they lack a mind complex enough to categorize?"

A few titters of laughter followed the pompous boy's statement. Professor McGonagall, however, proved then and there that she wasn't a witch to be crossed. "No, Mr. Malfoy. On the contrary, the majority of their minds are much too complex to be sorted by us, but thank you for that ill-mannered and extremely bigoted statement. Your future housemates can thank you for the ten point deduction from whichever house is unlucky enough to receive you as a member." She ignored his gasp of outrage and continued with, "I also believe congratulations are in order. You have just broken the record for earliest point deduction in the entire history of Hogwarts. This does not bode well for either your academic career or your future house's chances of winning the house cup at the end of the school year."

The laughter of the students was much more pronounced as the red-faced eleven-year-old was put in his place. Soon everyone was silenced as the Ardaigh students followed Professor Fredrickson into the vast hall. Just as Hera stepped through the doors she looked back and her gaze caught the bright blue eyes of her twin. Charlus quickly looked away.

Luna squeezed her hand in support, pulling a smile from her before they both turned their attention to the whispers and stares of the already seated Hogwarts students. The leprechaun never lost his grin as he seated his students at the fifth table set up for students in the hall. He grouped them by age with the youngest nearest to the long curved table on the dais at the front of the room where the teachers sat.

Hera shuddered when she caught sight of Albus Dumbledore. He didn't look nearly as flamboyant as he did the last time she saw him. The robes he wore this time were actually a tasteful pale blue with no clashing colors or moving patterns. Her attention moved quickly to take in the other professors sitting at the head table. She recognized a few of them from the main Ardaigh campus. Professor Taproot sat next to Professor Violet, both fairies looking just as prim and proper as always. To their right was a Dhampir that Hera thought may have been the advanced Runic Magics teachers for the upper years. She had no idea what his name was, but she'd heard no complaints. Sitting beside him was….

"No freaking way!" Hera blushed and immediately hid her face in her hands, startling Luna, who had been gazing at the enchanted ceiling ever since they had been seated.

"Hera? What's wrong?" The tinkling sound that always accompanied the haltija's voice was toned a little higher in her worry.

"Jasper."

Luna scrunched her face in confusion. "Your brother? What about him?"

The phoenix pointed blindly at the teacher's table. "He's sitting up there!" She groaned as she felt calming waves fall over her. Any hope she had previously had that she had mistaken some other vampire for her brother flew out the window. She dropped her head onto the table before her in mortification and waited for the sorting to start.

She was going to be down a brother by the end of the feast.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	4. Professor Whitlock

**Author Notes:** I have plans to add all of my stories to my AO3 account in the near future… again, the link can be found on my profile page. I just wanted to let you guys know that when I do, I will be merging all of my "Phoenix Rising" stories together into one, with the exception of "Extras," for obvious reasons. This should make it easier for those of you who wish to download my stories.

Please note that this **does not mean** I won't be updating them here. I plan to keep all of my work in both places with the exception of a few stories that, because of their content, will be posted to AO3 exclusively.

**Also:** The flashback contained in this chapter comes from "Phoenix Rising - Extras" Chapter 4 – "A New Friend."

**Chapter 4 – Professor Whitlock**

Hera studiously avoided looking at the teachers' table once discovering that her brother was sitting there. She was beyond furious that Edward would do this to her, and she had no doubts that it was her mate that put Jas up to this. Luna's eyes had widened considerably when she confirmed that her best friend wasn't just imagining things and she kept glancing between the vampire with the honey blonde curls and the angry phoenix.

Suddenly everyone got quiet once Professor McGonagall led the first year humans up to the front of the hall where a rickety old stool and an ancient-looking hat had been placed. Hera was impressed with complexity of the magic woven through the artifact. Until seeing it with her own eyes, the phoenix didn't even know mind magics could be applied to an object, inanimate or otherwise, in such a way.

Once all of the students were in place, the magical hat began to belt out a song that was both funny and strange to Hera. It seems all of the human children were placed in one of four houses named after the founders of Hogwarts. The brunette's feathers ruffled in indignation. The act of separating students into competing houses would only serve to fuel rivalries. It was human nature to show fear and hatred to those who were different, and highlighting differences between the brave, studious, shrewd, and industrious students was just asking for fights to erupt between them.

Hera's wings suddenly drooped when a thought hit her. She looked down the table at the melting pot of magical races that made up her own beloved school. Perhaps instead of fighting amongst each other, the humans would instead band together to attack **her** brethren. They truly were the outsiders in this situation. Suddenly Jasper's presence wasn't so unwanted after all.

"Neville Longbottom!" Hera jerked her head up as her friend's name was called. She realized she had become lost in thought and subsequently missed the beginning of the sorting. Neville sat down with a nervous smile as McGonagall lowered the black hat onto his head. The cloth had barely touched his head when it screamed out "Gryffindor," causing the children sitting underneath the red and gold banner to break out in hearty applause. Hera added her own to the cacophony.

When Draco Malfoy was placed into Slytherin, Hera frowned in confusion. She certainly hadn't seen any evidence of a cunning mind in either the encounter at Gringotts or the incident in the entryway. Of course she also didn't consider him brave, smart, or hard working, so maybe the hat was forced to just pick one. Hera and Luna shared a gleeful look when the large hourglass representing Slytherin's tally of house points had moved from zero to negative ten as soon as the hat was removed from his head. Draco scowled all the way to his table.

Hera also clapped when Charlus was sorted into Gryffindor. She tuned out the rest of the proceedings since she didn't know anyone else well enough to form an opinion on where they were placed. As soon as Blaise Zabini took a seat at the Slytherin table with his peers, the hat and stool were carried off. Headmaster Dumbledore stepped up to a podium to address the crowd, a genial smile of welcome etched on his weathered face.

"My dear students, welcome to what will likely be our most monumental year ever here at Hogwarts! It gives me great pleasure to greet not only our own new crop of first years to this sacred institution, but also those joining us from Ardaigh Institute of Magic." Dumbledore's eyes met Hera's for a second before he quickly moved his attention elsewhere.

"I would like all of you to remember that neither I nor my staff will tolerate bigotry of any kind on this campus. Those of you who are unable to comply with this may find yourselves in search of a new school."

Suddenly smiling once more after having delivered that not so subtle threat, the old man clapped his hands together once. "Now, I have a few new faces among the staff to introduce to you… once I call your name, please stand."

Hera halfheartedly listened to the introduction of new teachers, with a few exceptions. Once Jasper Whitlock stood as the new History of Magic professor, she probably surprised her brother by cheering for him. She was still mortified by his presence, but he was her brother. The blonde vampire sat down with a shake of his head and a smirk. The next name called caused every ounce of happiness to quickly slip away. Deloris Umbridge… Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hera never noticed her brother look at her in alarm, too busy exchanging a worried glance with Luna.

_~Flashback~_

_The one called McNair growled. "How should I know where we are? And the toad wouldn't dare screw with me. Besides, she hates filthy half breeds as much as we do. I'm telling you Hera Cullen has to be around here. Umbridge said she placed the ministry-grade tracking charm on the girl's bag the last time she went to visit those disgusting goblin vermin."_

_~End Flashback~_

Even though the two girls had never heard the Death Eaters mention a first name, they couldn't help but think that the squat woman was the Umbridge lady the goons had been referencing. Both girls' fears for what the school year would hold had just gone up a notch.

* * *

"Welcome to History of Magic… my name is Jasper Whitlock. You may refer to me as either 'Professor Whitlock' or 'Mr. Whitlock.' Any references to me being a 'bloodsucking leech' or 'filthy half breed' may result in you getting eaten." He smiled deviously as the students' levels of anxiety rose greatly. "In fairness to you, I should also point out that vampires have exceptional hearing."

He nodded as a Gryffindor first year girl thrust her hand into the air as if her life depended on getting his attention. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, I've read that if a vampire's eyes are amber it means they feed on animal blood. Doesn't that mean you don't eat people?"

Jasper wanted to roll his eyes in a human manner. Instead he answered the inquisitive girl. "Amber eyes only means a vampire hasn't fed from humans in recent history, and it **certainly** doesn't mean they are incapable of doing so."

"Now," he said just as the girl had opened her mouth to perhaps debate the dietary habits of his race, "I want you all to open your books to page 27." Jasper turned to write a name on the board. "We are going to be learning about perhaps the most influential figure in magical history… Myrddin Emrys, more commonly known as Merlin Ambrosius."

* * *

Hera listened and took careful notes as her brother passionately painted a verbal picture of the life of Merlin. Any anger remaining toward the blonde had disappeared when she saw how his amber eyes sparkled with purpose. It had never occurred to her how tedious playing non-magical humans could become after decades. It couldn't be easy to live an immortal life ostracized from the magical communities, always worried about being exposed and having to move.

She felt a bit guilty for giving him the cold shoulder during the opening feast. Hera had disappeared with her peers as soon as they were dismissed to go to their dorms even after she saw her brother trying to catch her attention. And now, after seeing him enthusiastically sharing his passion with a captive audience, she felt like such a heel.

Jasper paused for a second and glanced at her when he no doubt caught her sudden dip in emotions. He continued on with the lecture, but sent her happy feelings while doing so.

Hera felt so blessed to have him as brother.

* * *

"Wow," said a sandy-haired Gryffindor boy as Professor Whitlock called their first history lesson to an end. "I can't believe Merlin was responsible for constructing Stonehenge with the help of a giant!"

His black friend nodded. "And it was done as a burial place for that war hero… the muggles haven't even come close to the truth."

"Miss Cullen," Jasper said without looking up from the papers he was perusing, "Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

Hera nodded and told Luna to go on without her. Once the door was closed, the green-eyed little girl pounced on her brother. Jasper chuckled as the little arms wound around his neck. She clutched him so tightly that he wouldn't have been able to breathe had he been human. "I thought you were mad at me," he said with a light southern drawl.

"I was," she replied, her words slightly muffled as her face was resting in the crook of his neck, "but I got over it."

Jasper laughed outright and pulled away. "Good." He looked her in the eye with a suddenly serious demeanor. "Listen to me, Hera. I want you to stay away from that Umbridge woman. The negative emotions she emits are some of the worst I've ever encountered, and they spike every time she glances at the non-humans."

Hera nodded. "I already know to be careful. Luna and I think she's the one who sent the Death Eaters after me last year… one of them mentioned a toad woman named Umbridge." She grimaced. "I can't imagine there would be a lot of people fitting that description."

The vampire scowled with the memory. "When do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts with her?"

"Right after lunch."

Her brother steered Hera out of the room. "Okay. Come on… I'll walk you to your next class since I have a free period at the moment. I want a copy of your schedule for emergencies, okay Darlin'?"

Though the phoenix would normally have seen this as an intrusion, she was smart enough to know that Jasper didn't have a history of being overprotective. If he wanted to know where she was supposed to be at all times, you could bet he had a good reason for it. With that in mind she immediately pulled out her class schedule and magically copied it for her brother as they walked toward her first Potions lesson.

"So," Jasper asked as they waited for the staircase to move in place, "how'd I do?"

Hera beamed. "You were fantastic, Professor Whitlock!"

* * *

Despite being held behind by her brother, Hera was in her seat just before the professor entered the room in a frenzy. She knew two items of import from the first sight of the dour man. Firstly, this professor was not someone you wanted as an enemy. Secondly, he was in some serious pain. Hera's phoenix was screaming at her to heal the man's left arm.

If Emmett were here he'd say something funny like, "Your birdy sense is tingling." She smiled softly at the thought.

After a short introduction speech, Professor Snape began calling on students to answer questions based on the first chapter in their textbooks. Thanks to Edward teaching her good study habits, she was well prepared.

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape focused his attention on a wide-eyed red-headed boy sitting beside Charlus.

The freckled kid's face reddened as the same girl who questioned Jasper at the beginning of History thrust her hand in the air and began waving it around. He scowled. "How am I supposed to know?"

His disrespectful answer cost his house five points.

"Cullen! Same question."

Hera ignored the Granger girl who was now kneeling on the seat of her desk in a bid to get her hand even higher in the air, as if she thought the professor were too dimwitted to notice her eagerness to answer. "The Draught of Living Death, sir."

He nodded once. "Five points to Ardaigh." Finally focusing his attention on the bushy-haired girl, the teacher snapped out, "Five more points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's complete lack of social decorum! If I wish for you to answer a question, I will call your name. I assure you that at no point in this class will I ever expect you to start bouncing around like an untrained simian!"

The phoenix felt a little sorry for the Granger girl, but she had sort of brought it on herself by acting a fool.

Thankfully, the rest of the class went a lot smoother and soon Hera had finished her first potion. The professor dismissed them after everyone had cleaned their workstations to his satisfaction. As the students began filing out, placing their completed potion samples on the teacher's desk on the way, Hera started feeling the urge to heal the stern professor rising up once more. The closer she came to him, the stronger the sensation became.

By the time she placed the vial down on the wooden surface, Hera was mortified to find herself moving around the desk. She closed her eyes as her hand reached out to grab Professor Snape's left arm against her will.

Hera could only pray she wouldn't get expelled over this.

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**Chapter Notes:** Umbridge will be slightly out of character, as will her class since we know Rowling's version couldn't teach at all. Basically I wanted her to be more dangerous on her own, without a group of toadies (pardon the pun) enforcing her dark demands.

**Also: ** A special thanks to my best friend and muse **Nephila** (formerly known as BePeachy) for helping me through my frequent bouts of frustration when my characters just don't want to cooperate. I could never have gotten this far without you, sweetness!

**Chapter 5 – Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Severus Snape was exhausted. He was tired of teaching children who didn't want to learn, tired of constantly looking over his shoulder for those who would end his life, but most of all he was tired of the constant pain coming from his dark mark. Ever since he led the Order of the Phoenix to the Dark Lord's lair, where they attempted to destroy him, Severus had no hopes of ever being able to return to his duties as a spy. And in return for his betrayal, he was forced to suffer constant pain coming from his accursed dark mark. It was all he could do to get out of bed most days.

Lost in his depression, he didn't notice that one student had approached him until she was directly at his side. He had just opened his mouth to loudly berate the biological daughter of his once good friend when she did something that shocked him into silence. Hera Cullen, eyes closed and what looked to be a mixture of fear and acceptance on her face, reached out and placed her hand directly over where he knew the mark resided.

"Miss Cullen… have you completely taken leave of your senses?!" Severus had just tensed, preparing to jerk his arm from this impudent young girl's grip, when something happened that gave him pause. The pain was leaving him! It felt as though the phoenix had taken a hold of a large and painful splinter and was pulling it from his body. The sensation wasn't pleasant, but his mind recognized that once she was done with her task he would most likely suffer no longer.

As the child worked, the potions master noticed the small crowd of gawking students staring at the spectacle. Glaring as best he could under the unusual circumstances, Severus pointed at the door with his free hand. "Out! All of you!"

Thankfully his reputation ensured that not one person hesitated, though both the blonde haltija and Neville Longbottom looked beseechingly at him before exiting. Severus waved his wand toward the door. As soon as it slammed shut he felt the strong silencing wards slide into place. Then he waited.

Not long after closing the door, the snarky professor experienced what felt like a bubble popping under his skin followed by the euphoric sensation of being pain-free for the first time since the Dark Lord fell. He reached out to steady the phoenix when she wobbled.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus stared at the girl who looked up at him sheepishly. "And what, pray tell, caused you to accost me in my own classroom, Ms. Cullen?"

Blushing furiously, the green-eyed little girl quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Professor Snape! I have a healing gift and you were in pain… I couldn't control it!"

The dour man hastily raised a hand for silence. "Calm down, child. I will overlook this incident, but you must endeavor to learn restraint… it wouldn't do to run into the arms of your enemies simply because your creature demanded it. Now hurry up before you are late to your next class."

Looking much more reassured, Hera quickly thanked the professor and left. As soon as the door opened, Severus ignored the sight of his next class filling up the room. He ducked into the supply room and lifted up the sleeve covering his greatest shame. Had he not long ago mastered the art of hiding his emotions from the world, the cantankerous man would have wept in joy at the sight of the pale, unmarred skin. He smiled softly, saying only four words before putting on a stoic mask and leaving to teach the incompetent group of fourth years.

Inside the empty Great Hall, the newest hourglass containing the tally of house points for Ardaigh suddenly jumped up twenty points.

* * *

"You're breaking the dress code," an ostentatious voice interrupted Hera's explanation to Luna and Neville of what happened at the end of their first Potions lesson. She looked up to see that same Granger girl who had made a fool out of herself in front of Professor Snape.

"Excuse me," Hera asked, incredibly confused.

Hermione scoffed and gestured to hers and Luna's clothing. "You're both wearing trousers and the Hogwarts dress code clearly states that girls must wear skirts as part of their uniform."

Hera raised an eyebrow. "That may be, but we're Ardaigh students, and our code of dress clearly states that all flying creatures have to wear trousers... to protect our modesty," she added with a smile.

Despite Hera's attempt to keep the peace, Granger just scowled. "That's ridiculous! Your house may be listed as "Ardaigh" but you are obviously attending Hogwarts. I shall be complaining to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall about your lapse… good day!"

Luna, Neville, and Hera shared a perplexed look as the know-it-all stomped away to a desk on the other side of the room. From the looks on Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's faces, they weren't happy to be sharing a table with her.

"She tries way too hard to fit in," Luna said as soon as Granger was out of earshot.

Neville scratched his head. "What do you mean? She seems to be working extra hard to get on everyone's bad side. Last night in the Gryffindor common room she not only berated Ron and Charlus because they were planning to pull a prank on Ron's brother Percy, but she warned Percy about what they were doing."

Luna tilted her head to the side as she pondered the wizard's statement. "Well, I didn't say she was trying to fit in with her peers. She values the opinions of authority figures much more than those who she could call friend."

Hera sighed as Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse levitating a chalkboard on a stand behind her. "Well, she's not winning **me** over with her attitude, that's for sure."

They stopped talking once the lecture began. Their teacher was a genial woman, who had a passion for her subject that rivalled Jasper's. Like the Potions Master, she decided to ask questions to the students, awarding points for correct answers. Fortunately for Hermione Granger, anyone who knew the answer was allowed to raise their hand, rather than wait for their name to be called. Much to Hera's surprise, she saw a scowl of displeasure grace the bushy-haired witch's face every time Hera answered a question.

That expression never seemed to be directed at any others in the class and the phoenix couldn't help but wonder what she'd ever done to Hermione that warranted this behavior. Perhaps she was imagining things. Out of the entire room of students, Hera, Neville, and Luna were the only ones besides Granger who raised their hands to answer the majority of the questions. Therefore, it was quite possible she was displeased with their entire table, seeing them as competition.

Whatever was her problem, she'd better back off unless she wanted to be transformed into something unpleasant.

* * *

"Professor Whitlock," called a disgustingly sweet voice behind him as Jasper made his way to the Great Hall for lunch. Even though the self-refilling goblets of animal blood were better than he had expected, he still missed the thrill of hunting his own meal. The virtual tidal wave of disgust and hatred washed over him, leaving no doubt as to who was trying to garner his attention. He stopped and turned just as Deloris Umbridge finally caught up to him.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?" Jasper made sure to wipe all traces of displeasure from his face. It wouldn't be a very good tactical move to let the odious woman know he was on to her. And he certainly wasn't about to disclose any information about his gift. Instead, the vampire schooled his features to show nothing more than a polite interest.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Professor," she began in a condescending tone, "but I couldn't help but notice your name is the same as one of the vampires who was arrested for murder around four years ago. I was simply wondering if you are the same… er… person?" The hot-pink clad woman smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, obviously going all out in a bid to conceal the deep wells of bigotry beneath her skin.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I am indeed, Professor, however if you are familiar with the case then surely you know that I and my family were proven to have committed no crime."

A girlish giggle echoed off of the walls. "Oh no, my dear vampire… I didn't mean to suggest that I thought you were guilty! I was just wondering if you were he because I knew Jasper Whitlock was the adopted brother of our savior Hera Cullen." She smiled widely. "I simply found this bit of information interesting is all. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to take care of before lunch. Good day, Professor Whitlock!" She waved absently as she headed back the way she had come, taking her overwhelmingly negative emotions with her.

The blonde knew that, had he not been a vampire, his heart would have been beating rapidly in worry from that brief interaction. He had to figure out some way to nullify this threat before something happened to his baby sister. Forget facing Edward's wrath… he would sooner destroy himself than see that toad get her disgusting hands on Hera.

* * *

Hera and Luna managed to choke down some food at lunch despite their incredible worry about attending their next class with Umbridge. Jasper was worried too. Hera could tell, though she doubted anyone else would notice the signs. Her brother always slightly furrowed his brow when trying to come up with a strategic plan to get them out of whatever catastrophe they, (usually Emmett), had managed to stir up.

Despite his distracted appearance, Jasper still managed to send Hera feelings of love and happiness as she left with her peers to go to her Defense class. She met his amber eyes, giving him a smile of thanks.

Purposely choosing a seat at the back of the room, Hera vanished her wings and pulled out her textbook and some parchment. She wanted to keep from standing out as much as possible in this class. Her plan, therefore, was to keep her head down, hide her obvious magical creature traits, and only speak when spoken to. Hopefully this plan was enough to keep her safe.

The phoenix sighed and cast a nervous glance out the window. If Umbridge was still here at the end of this school year, Hera would most likely be returning to Ireland for the next one.

"Hem hem," Umbridge appeared at the front of their class, clearing her throat in the most bizarre manner. "Settle down, boys and girls," she said while casting a thinly-disguised look of contempt at the side of the room where the majority of Ardaigh students sat. "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Here you will be taught all manner of curses which can be used to defend yourselves in these trying times."

The teacher had forgone the standard teaching robes, choosing to wear a hot pink cardigan and skirt combo. Alice and Rosalie would have pretended to throw up if they had seen this. Though she tried to come across as a dainty young woman, anyone with an ounce of common sense could see the festering derision behind her squinty little eyes.

"I will be teaching you many things, children. Here you will learn spells that will stop a rampaging werewolf permanently by turning his blood to silver. If a banshee is attacking you, from my class you will learn a spell to sever her vocal chords." Her chilling gaze settled on Hera. "And with one simple incantation, anyone of you could rip apart and burn an vampire before they could even think to scream."

She looked out at the silent classroom with interest. "Any questions?"

Hera noticed a lot of the Ardaigh students were gulping from fright. She wasn't sure if she was even going to make it to the end of the school year. Something was telling her to run away now and take Jasper with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. A Schedule Change

**New Poll:** In regards to my making Hermione an irritant in this story, I realize it came with no real warning to anyone. It's not like Dumbledore or the Potters, where I made it obvious from the first story that they wouldn't be good guys. With this in mind, I've decided it wasn't fair to you to just throw it in without getting a general opinion first. Therefore, I have started a poll on my profile page where you can vote as to whether or not she will continue to have a negative impact on Hera's life. I'll give everyone at least seven days from the posting of this chapter to choose and there won't be any more bashing of her character until then.

**Author Notes:** I know I've always responded to all of my wonderful reviewers in the past, but have lately found myself overwhelmed when trying to answer everyone. I'm kind of smug about that because it means my inbox stays full. Anyway, because I know you'd rather I spent my time writing, I've decided to only answer reviews that ask questions. **Please** don't take this to mean I want you guys to review less because I use your feedback to guide the story and keep me motivated.

**Chapter 6 – A Schedule Change**

Edward was sitting on the couch in his room turning the pages of his photo album, smiling fondly down at his most precious memories. He brushed the surface of one where a three-year-old Hera was sound asleep on top of Jasper as he lay on the couch and flipped through the television channels. The blonde seemed not to care that one of the baby's wings was partially blocking his view of the screen. Another one was of Emmett holding the toddler after a bout of accidental magic had caused the large vampire to sprout a unicorn-like horn from his forehead. Always the most easygoing of them all, he had unashamedly grinned widely for the camera.

He chuckled as he caught sight of the three-year-old mooning the camera as she ran across the yard with Rosalie right behind her, carrying assorted pieces of the baby's clothing. Hera hadn't been a big fan of wearing clothes at that age and had the propensity to take them off at odd times during the day. He'll never forget the day the little girl had stripped down in the middle of the hospital when he had stopped by to see Carlisle for a few minutes.

Oh how the nurses and Carlisle had laughed at him when Hera had made Edward chase her into the crowded waiting room.

Next was of a surly little phoenix, aged seven, laying in a nest on the couch with bright red spots marring her delicate skin. The large patches of pink calamine lotion didn't do much to calm Hera's need to constantly scratch at the chicken pox. She would never know how much consideration her father gave to restraining her during that ordeal.

Turning the page, Edward started laughing at the sight of eight-year-old Hera standing on top of her messy bed with a hairbrush clutched in her hand as if it were a microphone. He had snuck up on her to forever capture the sight of her belting out "A Whole New World" from her then favorite Disney movie, "Aladdin" as it played on her stereo. After capturing the photo, Edward had put down the camera, grabbed his own pretend microphone, and began singing Aladdin's part of the song. Never one to stay mad for long, his mate had jumped back into the song almost immediately and the two had collapsed onto her bed in laughter afterwards.

There were three snapshots lined up a few pages later showing Hera after getting her three Krav Maga belts. His favorite was the last one, taken by Esme, of his ten-year-old mate proudly wearing her newly received green belt. She was flexing her muscles while he, Carlisle, and the others lay on the ground at her feet, posing as her unconscious victims. The last photo he revisited before shelving the album was one Alice had taken of the two of them at Cedar Point last summer right after Edward had talked her into riding with him on Millennium Force roller coaster. The poor phoenix was visibly terrified in the picture, clinging tightly to her mate's hand. You could just make out Jasper and Rosalie at the edge, the latter wearing a furious expression.

Rosalie was even more protective of Hera than he was.

_**Flashback**_

"_I don't think I'm tall enough yet, Edward," Hera said as she stared up at the blue steel track of the giant roller coaster._

_Edward knew from her thoughts she didn't really believe that. Hera was terrified of going on the ride and was simply grasping at straws. It wasn't the height of the coaster or even the speed that made her wary. The phoenix loved soaring into the sky using her own wings, and she's been zipped around by vampires most of her life. It was the lack of control that frightened her. Hera didn't want to be strapped down and forced to be at the mercy of someone else. The vampire knew in his heart that once Hera got on the ride she would love it, and that's what made him push her to try._

_He crouched down to be at her level. "You are tall enough, Sunshine. Jasper checked to see what you'd be allowed to ride before we even boarded the plane." Edward smiled when Hera started trying to think up other reasons to skip the ride. "Hera, I'm going to be right beside you the entire way. Do you honestly think there's anything that could happen that I wouldn't be able to get us out of?"_

_Hera stared as the next group of passengers screamed as gravity sent them hurtling down the first steep drop. She turned back to her mate and glared. "You promise you won't let anything bad happen?"_

_The vampire decided not to point out that Hera could simply flash out of danger should the cars jump the track in some freak accident. Instead, he nodded solemnly. "I swear on my honor. At the first sign of trouble I'd have you out of there in a second."_

_**End Flashback**_

Edward stared out of his window without really noticing the view. Protecting Hera had become second nature to him over the years. It had been so easy to look that little girl in the eye and promise to keep her safe because he knew without a doubt that he'd do anything to honor that vow. But how in the world was he supposed to protect his mate when she was so far away from him for days at a time? Sure Jasper was with her, but he could only do so much before his other obligations got in the way. The vampire sighed despondently.

Four nights without laying eyes on his mate was four nights too many.

* * *

After Defense Against the Dark Arts let out, the Ardaigh students all but ran back to the safety of their building. Luna and Hera held on to each other's hands so tightly that it was amazing that neither lost circulation. Robert, who was a dhampir, had been trembling ever since Umbridge mentioned the curse to kill vampires. Hera latched onto his hand as well in order to give him some measure of comfort. Keera followed the phoenix's example and grabbed his other hand. The sandy-haired boy smiled gratefully at the two girls.

"What do we do," asked Luna worriedly.

Keera kept nervously glancing at the doors as if expecting Umbridge to burst in at any moment and shoot spells at them. "We should tell someone!" Her Spanish accent was a little stronger due to the fright they had all experienced. "That woman is teaching how to kill us! I worry we will be victims of the humans as they practice those awful spells on us!"

"Keera's right," Hera said. She pulled Luna and Robert toward Deputy Headmaster Fredrickson's office. He had told all of his students to come to him immediately with any problems. The others followed close behind.

Robert frowned. "Shouldn't we wait until after school lets out first? We're going to be late to our next class."

Luna shook her head. "No, Robert. I think Professor Fredrickson needs to know as soon as possible. That horrible woman could have another class full of Ardaigh students right now."

Thankfully the leprechaun was seated behind his desk as the group was allowed entry. He looked up with a genial smile, which quickly turned to a frown of concern when he caught sight of the terror painted on all of their faces. "What's happened," he asked bluntly.

Hera, who had become the unofficial spokeswoman of the group, outlined the basics of Professor Umbridge's macabre introductory speech. She relayed everything she could remember and other students added various other things that they had caught.

Fredrickson's face soon turned red in anger, though none of it was expressed in his voice. "I see." He conjured enough chairs for all of his students before moving back to his desk. "Have a seat, children, while I send a message out."

The kids all followed their beloved professor's instruction, feeling so much safer in his presence. A few minutes passed before they felt their identification badges buzz against their chests. Each of them reached in to pull out the lanyard which had their picture, name, age, and creature on the front of the attached badge. The back was blank and could be used by their professors to send messages either to an individual or group.

The missive that the leprechaun had just sent out read, "All students scheduled to meet with Professor Umbridge report to Deputy Fredrickson's office during the allotted time. Thank you."

Giving the children his undivided attention once more, he asked them what class they were supposed to be attending at that moment. Thankfully they were all scheduled to be in Runic Magics with Professor Brenner. She was a very bubbly dryad and wasn't likely to get snippy about them being late like some of the other teachers.

"Alright. You lot get along to class, then. I'll send word ahead o' you letting your professor know you've been with me. Oh!" He turned toward them again before they reached the door. "I'm very proud o' you all for coming to me about this matter. Now get!" He smiled fondly as he waved them away once again.

* * *

"This is completely unacceptable!" Ardaigh's headmaster had made a special trip to Scotland when his deputy had apprised him of what had been said by one Deloris Umbridge during class. He had worried about this ever since giving Minister Longbottom the go ahead. Once all the students had been told not to attend the horrid class he had demanded an emergency faculty meeting.

All of the teachers from both schools were now seated around a large round table inside the Hogwarts castle.

"Headmaster Durham," Dumbledore implored, "I'm afraid this has all been a misunderstanding!" He gestured to a squat woman dressed head to toe in pink. "Deloris never once threatened any of your students in that class… she was merely referencing spells the students could utilize to protect them against those who would attack them."

Delmar Hopkins, the dhampir hired to teach Advanced Runic Magics, scoffed. "So tell me, Headmaster, will the children be learning curses to slit the throats of human attackers as well? Will your professor be teaching them how to boil the blood or rip apart those who don't happen to be creatures?" He settle a glare on the Defense professor. "The vast majority of wizards have a need to vocalize their spells, so one could argue that severing vocal chords would be just as handy in a fight against a wizard as a banshee."

"This is preposterous," Umbridge said. "I was hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, and this is the way it has been taught ever since my parents were in school!"

Jasper Whitlock, who Vance knew to be the big brother of Hera Cullen, spoke up for the first time that night. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the point of all of this to get away from the archaic stance that all magical creatures are evil?" He shifted in his seat, an intentional move to help put the humans more at ease. "Barring the first years, for obvious reasons, all my human students know about history is goblin rebellions. They're probably all terrified that they're going to be decapitated every time they set foot in Gringotts to handle their finances."

"Excellent point, Professor Whitlock," Fredrickson chimed in from his elevated seat. "Let's put aside the horrid subject matter for the moment. I want to know if you are even qualified to teach Ardaigh students this subject, Professor Umbridge."

The woman in question gasped in outrage. "I assure you that I am more than qualified to teach this class!"

"That's not what I asked!" The leprechaun smacked his hand on the table. "The terrified group of eleven-year-olds that came into my office visibly trembling, explained in detail what happened in your classroom. They outlined the spells you referenced. I want to know, should we ever become crazy enough to **want** our students to learn them, are you qualified to teach these spells to magical creatures who are proficient in both wandless and wordless magic? Would you know how to compensate for each race's strengths and weaknesses well enough so that they can all learn the same spells? For instance, Professor Umbridge, would you know how to instruct a pixie how to battle an infestation of bundimun without putting himself at risk of death?"

Umbridge glanced at an uncharacteristically quiet Headmaster Dumbledore and began to flounder. "Well… I was never… that is, I was never told that I would need to know such things."

Headmaster Durham turned to Fredrickson. "Why are our students even **in** this class? And what other useless subjects are they taking?"

The leprechaun shrugged. "When the course was outlined to me I was under the impression it was more of a physical defense class like the one Cooper was wanting to put together. I take full responsibility for the oversight, Headmaster." He took a sip of his now cold tea before reheating it with an absent wave of his hand. "The only other courses we have the two schools sharing at this time are Potions, History of Magic, and Herbology. We're looking into merging the Arithmancy and Runic Magic classes in the future, but all of our students are currently at a much higher level than their human peers."

Vance hummed in thought before turning back to the other teachers. "What of Potions? I trust that the curriculum for that class will not bring my children nightmares for years to come?"

A dour-looking wizard cleared his throat, bringing everyone's attention to him. "No, Headmaster Durham. As I've informed Deputy Headmaster Fredrickson, once Minister Longbottom informed us of the motion to bring our two schools together I rearranged my lesson plans in order to cover a wider variety of potions that have proven to be beneficial to the majority of magical beings." The professor passed the satyr headmaster a sheaf of parchment. "These are the potions my students will be learning this year, broken down by years. While I am aware that a portion of these elixirs may affect some races adversely, the students are made well aware of the dangers of consuming a potion without first researching whether or not it is toxic to their species."

Umbridge scoffed. "Why aren't you harassing **him**? He's teaching the children to brew potions that most of them can't even use!"

With barely concealed contempt, the potions professor answered the odious woman. "I assure you, Madam, that anyone who applies themselves in **my** class will leave school with the fundamental skills needed to enter into a wide variety of careers showcasing potions. That is what we are working towards, is it not?"

"So it's okay for you to guide future healers and Potions Masters, but it's a crime for me to do the same for the children who may want to become aurors upon graduation?" She rolled her eyes. "I fail to see the difference between our classes."

With a sneer, the dark-haired wizard snapped out, "The difference is I'm not teaching my students how to **kill**! What's next on your agenda, Professor Umbridge… the unforgivables? Horrid curses such as the ones you proposed to **eleven-year-olds**, no less, should be taught strictly in the Auror Academy, where the students have fully-developed minds and can better understand the consequences of using them improperly!"

Vance nodded. "Thank you, Professor…?"

"Snape, sir. Severus Snape."

"Thank you Professor Snape. I'll look over your syllabus later, but it sounds like you have your classes well thought out." His pointed ear twitched in annoyance as he focused on Headmaster Dumbledore. "My children will no longer be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Headmaster, for obvious reasons. I'm satisfied that the other classes shared between our schools are acceptable, but I will be asking Minister Longbottom to take a closer look at what exactly Hogwarts is teaching its students."

He cast a glance at Umbridge, whose face was rapidly turning red in indignation. "I think he will be most interested to know that some professors might be undermining his efforts to bring peace to us all, unintentionally or not."

With that said, the meeting was deemed closed and the teachers soon went on their way. Umbridge stomped out of the room like a surly teenager, causing Vance to shake his head. Hiring that woman to instruct during Minister Longbottom's regime could only bite Albus Dumbledore on his backside.

"Headmaster Durham," a voice called out before he left the room. The satyr turned to see Professor Whitlock rapidly approaching and smiled genially at the vampire.

"Professor Whitlock! What can I do for you?"

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know if it's allowed, but I was wondering if I could have a word with one of your students… Hera Cullen? She skipped dinner and I'd like to make sure she's okay after taking that woman's class."

Vance chuckled and placed an arm around the History of Magic professor, leading him out of the room and toward Ardaigh's building. "Since it's well before curfew and you're her brother, I see no reason to disallow it. Though it is typically frowned upon for a professor to meet with students for non-academic purposes, we do make exceptions for immediate family."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
